El lenguaje de las flores Acónito: Buscas mi muerte
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" "Camelot busca la muerte de los hechiceros y las criaturas mágicas porque son seres llenos de suciedad y maldad" Su tono es pausado y agradable, como el de una madre enseñándole a su hijo "No hay forma en que podría llegar a buscar tu muerte porque no hay un solo hueso malo en tu cuerpo"


**El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**

* * *

Arthur mata a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que solía vivir al norte de la ciudad, durante una tarde de primavera, a los ojos de todo Camelot y a sangre fría.

El hombre, hacia crecer sus verduras más grandes, más verdes y más jugosas, con hechizos básicos y cantos a la diosa. Gwen y Merlín solían comprarle manzanas, porque eran más rojas, más grandes, pero por sobre todo, más baratas que las que venden en el mercado. Uther ordenó que Arthur y sus hombres lo mataran en la plaza, como un –ejemplo-. El agricultor era un buen hombre, viudo y sin hijos pero que trataba a Merlín como pocas personas lo hacen en Camelot, con respeto y calidez, eso es lo que provoca el dolor en lo profundo del pecho de Merlín, que Arthur haya matado a un buen hombre por hacer crecer sus verduras y frutas.

Merlín ha matado, Merlín ha lastimado, Merlín nació con la capacidad de matar y lastimar en las manos, y en el cuerpo y en el alma.

Es en días como estos que Merlín siente miedo y a veces ira y odio, no solo hacia Uther y su gobierno, pero también, hacia Arthur y sus caballeros. Porque Arthur no hesitó un segundo. Un movimiento de su espada y la cabeza del agradable hombre que a veces le regalaba uvas frescas a Merlín estaba en el suelo.

Merlín no mira a los ojos a Arthur por una semana después del asesinato público, Arthur bromea con él y le da una manzana fresca, tal vez dándose cuenta de su comportomamiento inusual y tratando de alegrarlo, porque Arthur hace eso, a veces, lo trata como un amigo en vez de un sirviente.

Merlín se siente mal por no poder devolverle la sonrisa y por regalarle la manzana a uno de los chicos de los establos. Pero la manzana es de color rojo sangre y sonreír con Arthur se siente, cada día que pasa, como sonreír con el asesino de su gente.

A veces se pregunta qué haría Arthur, si Merlín le digiera sobre su magia, a veces teme saber la respuesta.

"Arthur" Murmura un día, mientras limpia las botas del príncipe "¿Yo solía comprar las manzanas del vendedor de Frutas, su nombre era Arian"

"Eso es porque eres un idiota" Sonríe Arthur desde su posición en la cama, esa sonrisa cálida que solo le dedica a Merlín cuando está siendo especialmente ridículo o inocente. "No dejes que nadie te escuche decir eso" Lo amonesta a medias. "No me gustaría tener que cortarte la cabeza porque al rey se le ocurre que sus frutas también contienen magia"

"¿Lo harías?" Pregunta, tentativamente mirando a Arthur a los ojos "¿Me matarías si Uther te lo ordenara?"

Los ojos de Arthur se oscurecen ante eso, de repente se ve más imponente a medida que se levanta de la cama y camina hasta Merlín "No" Responde, cuando ya está parado frente a Merlín. "Eres mi… eres mi Merlín" Explica poniendo una mano en su hombro "No hay manera de que pudiera matarte solo por comer una fruta" Dice antes de plantar un beso en su nuca.

Merlín no sabe como sentirse ante eso y solo insiste "¿Y si practicara con magia? Pregunta.

"No seas ridículo" Lo reprende "No puedes hacer magia, Merlín, la magia solo puede ser practicada por personas con el alma sucia" Le dice como cuestión de hecho "Tu eres demasiado bueno para poder hacer eso, no está en ti"

Merlín siente un extraño calor en su pecho, porque Arthur piensa así de él, como si no pudiera hacer ningún mal.

"Pero" Interviene Merlín ante la mirada ya molesta de su señor "¿Y si hubiera nacido con magia?"

"Como te dije eso no es posible" Le dice Arthur "Camelot busca la muerte de los hechiceros y las criaturas mágicas porque son seres llenos de suciedad y maldad" Su tono es pausado y agradable, como el de una madre enseñándole a su hijo "No hay forma en que podría llegar a buscar tu muerte porque no hay un solo hueso malo en tu cuerpo" Sonríe para sí mismo, acariciando el cabello áspero de su sirviente "Ahora deja de decir estupideces y ve a buscarnos algo de comer"

Merlín deja las botas en el piso con un suspiro y sale de la habitación para dirigirse a las cocinas.

La amenaza de muerte siempre en la cabeza. Porque Camelot y el rey y su príncipe buscan su muerte y tal vez un día lo logren.

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado y obviamente encontrar miembros del fandom en español ¿Review?**


End file.
